What dreams are made of
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Os sonhos são feitos de quê? De desejos, de amor? Eles sabiam que eram o sonho um do outro, mas não o admitiram. Poderão estar a tempo de descobrir do que são feitos os sonhos? [short – fic DG]


**1º Capitulo**

_**What dreams are made of**_

**Sinopse: **os sonhos são feitos de quê? De desejos, de amor? Eles sabiam que eram o sonho um do outro, mas não o admitiram. Poderão estar a tempo de descobrir do que são feitos os sonhos? short – fic D/G

_Hey now, hey now  
Hey now, hey now _

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When I see you smiling, I go, "Oh, oh, oh!"  
I would never want to miss this, cause in my heart  
I know what this is

Acordou por causa do imenso barulho que faziam no andar de baixo. Virou-se mais meia duvida de vezes na cama tentando adormecer, até que chegou á terrível conclusão que era impossível. Decidiu que o melhor a fazer era levantar-se e ir ver o que se passava. Vestiu um dos suéteres que sua mãe tanto adorava fazer e apanhou o cabelo longo e ruivo num rabo-de-cavalo mal feito. Desceu as escadas e assim que chegou ao último degrau reparou no monte de Weasleys que se encontravam a falar cada um para o seu lado.

Aproximou-se de Hermione e perguntou-lhe:

"-O que se passa aqui?"

"-Hoje é a final da taça de Quidditch. Desde que Voldemort morreu que não há um acontecimento tão importante, e depois eles estão assim porque Harry vai jogar."

A ruiva sorriu, encolhendo os ombros.

"-Certo. Eu tenho que ir. Vou-me arranjar que combinei um encontro."

"-Encontro? – perguntou a morena curiosa. – Com quem?"

"-Oh, digamos que é com….um velho amigo que voltou." – Respondeu ela encolhendo os ombros.

Fechou a porta do quarto certificando-se que não seria incomodada. Caminhou até ao armário sorrindo. Sentia-se nervosa. Como ele estaria? O que lhe diria? Não o via desde o final da guerra, e não sabia como reagir, dois anos depois. Sentou-se na cama com o vestido estendido ao seu lado e suspirou profundamente. Fechou os olhos fazendo o que tanto adorava fazer, recordar-se.

_

* * *

Caminhava pelos corredores sendo guiada pelas mãos fortes dele._

"_-Não abras os olhos até eu dizer." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela._

"_-Não abro, está descansado."_

_Ouviu ele sorrir ao pé do seu pescoço, antes de o sentir abrir a porta. O homem empurrou-a carinhosamente para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de i._

"_-Posso abrir?"_

"_-Podes." – Respondeu, abraçando-a pela cintura._

_Assim que abriu os olhos a ruiva deparou-se com a maior biblioteca que já vira em toda a sua vida._

"_- Meu Merlin…isto é lindo…perfeito."_

"_-Ainda bem que gostaste."_

_A ruiva virou-se para ele de modo a encarar os olhos que brilhavam intensamente. Como ela amava aquele olhar, na verdade como ela amava tudo nele. __Viu ele pousar a mão na sua face e em seguida aproximou os lábios dos dela encostando-os carinhosamente. __Virgínia passou os braços por trás do pescoço, fazendo com que ele a puxasse mais para si e aprofundasse o beijo tornando-o apaixonado._

* * *

Sorriu. Tinha sido o primeiro beijo deles, depois de trabalharem como aurores há mais de um ano juntos, foi naquela tarde de Inverno que eles se beijaram pela primeira vez.

E tudo tinha corrido bem com eles, pelo menos no início.

_

* * *

Acordou sentindo o braço dele sobre sua cintura e apenas se virou de modo a observar o homem dormir ao seu lado. Não se cansava de o observar, de o admirar. Ele era tão belo, tão perfeito, que ás vezes ela perguntava-se como podia ele amá-la tanto. E foi essa a pergunta que ela fez:_

"_-Como é possível que me ames tanto?"_

"_-Porque és especial Virgínia, porque és a única pessoa que alguma vez se preocupou comigo, porque és belíssima, porque tens um carácter fantástico. E não sei porquê….apenas sei que te amo." – Respondeu ele abrindo os olhos, fazendo com que ela corasse._

"_-A pergunta não era para ter saído alta." – Ela comentou, fazendo-o sorrir, antes de pousar os lábios nos dela. _

* * *

"_-Virgínia, pensas que podes fugir de mim?" – perguntou ele vendo a ruiva correr ao redor da mesa da sala._

"_-Posso, não vês que sim, ainda não me apanhaste." – Respondeu ela rindo e correndo mais um pouco._

_Ele abanou a cabeça e no segundo seguinte, deu dois passos mais rápidos e envolveu-a pela cintura, encostando-a ao seu corpo._

"_-Eu disse que não podias fugir. Não vou deixar que fujas de mim nunca."_

"_-Mas eu não quero fugir de ti."_

_Ele sorriu, voltando-a para si e em seguida viu ela esticar-se de modo a beijar seus lábios. _

* * *

A ruiva deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Aquelas lembranças pareciam tão longínquas. Como se não tivessem sido reais, para ela era como memórias de um sonho, algo que parece real mas não é.

E tudo porque acabara.

_Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of _

Have you ever wondered, what life is about  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
You don't have to sail the oceans  
No, no, no  
Happiness is no mystery  
It's here and now, it's you and me

O amor que eles sentiam, que eles diziam que nunca iria ter fim, acabara. Ou pelo menos o dele acabara….na mesma altura que a guerra acabar, há dois anos atrás.

* * *

"_-Tinhas uma coisa para me dizer? O que é?" – perguntou ela sentando-se no sofá. _

"_-Virgínia…o que te quero dizer é que….agora que não estamos mais em guerra, eu….eu não vou continuar no Reino Unido. Vou realizar meu sonho, vou vigiar pelo Mundo."_

_Ela piscou os olhos durante momentos até que o fixou e perguntou quase murmurando:_

"_-E onde fico eu no meio do teu sonho?"_

"_-Meu sonho não te inclui." – Respondeu ele virando-se de costas._

_A ruiva sentiu as lágrimas quererem cair, mas fechou os olhos com força antes de isso acontecer. Levantou-se do sofá e apenas disse:_

"_- È bom saber que este último ano não significou nada para ti, que o nosso namoro nada te diz. É bom saber que durante um ano me disseste que me amas e agora que finalmente temos oportunidade de ficarmos juntos, sem guerras, sem medos, tu vais embora e me abandonas."_

"_-Podes vir comigo!"_

"_-Não, não posso. Primeiro porque não vou abandonar minha família, e depois porque não faço parte do teu sonho, lembras? Acabaste de o afirmar."_

"_-Talvez eu queria que faças."_

"_-Não, não queres. E sabes que mais, tu também não fazes parte do meu sonho. Espero que faças boa viagem, seu ingrato." – E dizendo isto ela aparatou no seu quarto sem se preocupar com as lágrimas que escorriam silenciosamente pela sua face_

* * *

Nunca mais tinha ouvido falar dele, nem tido nenhuma noticia dele, até ao dia anterior, até ao dia em que recebera uma carta dele.

_**Virgínia**_

_**Não sei nem porque te estou a escrever, afinal deves de continuar zangada comigo, e tens razão para isso, mas eu tinha que escrever, queria que o soubesses por mim e não pelos jornais.**_

_**Eu vou voltar a Inglaterra, vou voltar para casa. **_

_**Provavelmente estás a perguntar o que tens a ver com isto? Bem, eu não sei. Não sei o porquê desta necessidade de te ver, mas eu gostava, gostava de te ver novamente.**_

_**Com carinho  
**__**Tu sabes quem**_

Assim que lera a carta sorrira, ele costumava assinar daquela maneira em que namoravam para ninguém descobrir, mas era sempre com amor. Durante minutos ela tinha ficado a olhar para a carta sem saber o que pensar, até que se decidiu, iria vê-lo.  
Levantou-se da cama decidida a se vestir e a mandar todas as lembranças para trás das costas. Iria vê-lo e iria descobrir que não o amava mais. Só vendo-o é que poderia continuar com a sua vida, e sabia que isso iria acontecer.

(….)

E lá estava ela, em frente do café onde eles tinham combinado se encontrar. Olhou para o relógio e constatou que estava mais de um quarto de hora atrasada. Encolheu os ombros. Ele tinha estado fora dois anos, ela tinha direito a se atrasar.

Abriu a porta do café e agradeceu o facto de estar quente lá dentro, visto ela se encontrar a tremer por causa da neve que caia na rua.

Olhou em volta encontrando-o sem problemas. Passou por uma data de pessoas que assistia o jogo de Quidditch e sorriu vendo que a equipa do Harry estava a ganhar.

_Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of_

Abanou a cabeça e em seguida aproximou-se dele. Tocou-lhe no braço e assim que ele a encarou com aqueles olhos que ela ainda tanto amava ela sentiu-se tremer. Aquilo definitivamente não era o que ela desejava sentir, na verdade era o contrário.

"-Olá Virgínia."

"-Olá….Draco."

Ele sorriu e a ruiva sentiu seus joelhos falharem. Assim que ele se levantou e lhe indicou a cadeira ao seu lado ela achou melhor sentar-se antes que ainda caísse.

Ficaram longos minutos em silêncio, Ginny apenas batia com os dedos na mesa enquanto que Draco olhava para o copo onde antes estiver Fire Whisky.

"-Então…gostaste da viagem?" – Perguntou ela farta do silêncio constrangedor.

"-Sim."

"-Ainda bem."

"-É!"

E mais uma vez o silêncio se instalou. O loiro olhou para ela e sentiu seu ar faltar por momentos. Sentira falta dela, custava admitir mas a verdade é que a amava, mais do que imaginava. Enquanto olhava para o rosto sardento dela perguntava-se porque a deixara e então lembrou-se. Porque o amor por ela era tão grande que o assustava.

Mas teria ido feito a escolha acertada?

Sabia que não. Sempre o soubera. Mas para ele sempre fora mais fácil fugir do que admitir algo, e em relação ao que sentia por ela não era diferente. Fora mais fácil fugir do amor do que admitir que necessitava dela para ser feliz.

"-Porque me querias ver?"

O loiro piscou encarando os olhos castanhos dela que o olhavam inquisitoriamente.

"-Não sei, apenas tinha que te ver."

Ela bateu com as mãos na mesa, demonstrando saturação olhou para ele e disse:

"-Pois bem, já me viste o que significa que posso ir embora."

"-Não!"

"-Não o quê Draco? Não me querias ver? Como já me viste posso me ir embora, eu nem devia de ter vindo, não me disseste nada durante estes dois anos, e assim que me fizeste um pedido eu acedi que nem uma louca. E para quê? Para olhar para as mãos enquanto tu olhar para o copo? Cansei-me. Passar bem!" – disse ela irritada, agarrando na carteira e levantando-se, saindo em seguida do café, extremamente depressa.

Draco ficou a olhar especado para o local onde ela estivera.

Tinha voltado a perdê-la, como no passado.

Mas daquela vez iria ser diferente. Não iria vê-la desaparecer sem tentar ao menos trazê-la de volta. Devia de ter corrido atrás dela há dois anos atrás, e não o fizera, e arrependera-se profundamente.

"-Mas não desta vez!" – murmurou para si antes de deixar um galeão em cima da mesa e saindo quase a correr do café.

Apertou o casaco contra o corpo, a neve era cada vez mais intensa e o frio era cada vez mais insuportável.  
Começou a caminhar pela rua fora até que a encontrou. Os cabelos extremamente vermelhos dela denunciavam-na à distância.  
Apressou o passo e assim que chegou ao pé dela, segurou-lhe no braço.

"-Solta-me Malfoy!"

"-Não quero."

"-E eu preocupada com o que queres idiota. Não tenho nada a ver com isso, que se dane teus desejos. Teus sonhos. E PÁRA DE OLHAR ASSIM PARA MIM!" – gritou vendo que ele a olhava carinhosamente.

"-Eu quero que fiques comigo Virgínia."

"-Porquê?"

"-Porque eu tenho 25 anos e durante todos estes anos só foi feliz um ano, o ano em que namorava contigo."

"-Problema teu Malfoy. Eu não tenho nada a ver com a infelicidade da tua vida."

"-Mas tens a ver com a felicidade. Será tão difícil assim perceber que eu quero pedir desculpa, desculpa por te ter deixado."

"-Vens atrasado não achas imbecil?"

"-Sempre me disseste que mais vale tarde do que nunca. Mas….se não queres, eu não posso fazer nada. Tens razão, demorei, mas descobri, descobri que não consigo viver sem ti, que te amo mais do que outra coisa nesta vida. Que sem ti não valo nada. Mas tudo bem, eu entendo, não podia estar á espera que ainda me amasses depois de tudo." – E assim que terminou de falar ele largou o braço da ruiva, ruiva essa que olhava para ele chocada.

_Open your eyes (this is what dreams are made of)  
Shout to the sky (this is what dreams are made of)  
When I see you smiling, I go, "Oh, oh, oh!"  
Yesterday, my life was duller  
Now everything is technicolor_

Ginny viu ele virar costas e começar a subir a rua. Suspirou!  
Sabia que o amava, sabia que nunca amaria ninguém em toda a sua vida como o amava, na realidade sabia que não amaria mais ninguém, mais nenhum homem.

Baixou a cabeça e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face.  
Ele tinha errado, e tinha tentado consertar seu erro, e o que ela fizera? Nada.  
Ia ficar sem ele de novo e a culpa era dela, apenas dela.

Olhou para a rua tentando encontrá-lo e começou a caminhar por onde ele fora, mas não o encontrou.  
Correu pela rua mas não havia sinais de Draco. Não mais.

Sentou-se num dos inúmeros bancos. Sentia a neva cair sobre sua cabeça e tremia de frio, mas nada disso importava, a única coisa que lhe era importante era ele, e ele não estava ali, não mais.

«Como o deixei ir? Porque não agi antes? Se ao menos soubesse onde ele está!»

Deitou-se no banco abraçando-se aos joelhos e sentindo as lágrimas quentes escorrerem sobre sua face.

"-A menina vai ficar doente."

"-Não importa…não mais."

Sentiu a pessoa sentar-se ao seu lado e em seguida a pessoa disse:

"-Deixa de ser idiota Virgínia, eu não quero que fiques doente. Anda vamos! Levanta-te."

A ruiva levantou-se no mesmo instantes, mas não pela ordem, apenas porque reconhecera a voz.

"-Draco." – Murmurou ela atirando-se para o pescoço dele – "Voltaste atrás?"

"-Sim, estava decidido a demonstrar que te amava, não queria perder-te tão facilmente, e por isso voltei."

Ela olhou para o loiro que sorria e fez o mesmo, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem ela face. Draco levou ambas as mãos á face dela e limpou-as, dando em seguida um beijo em cada bochecha fazendo-a rir.

"-Vamos ficar doente." – Murmurou ela.

"-Então, acho melhor irmos para casa."

Ela sorriu, antes de aparatar no apartamento que eles tinham comprado há anos atrás.  
Sentiu-o abraçá-la por trás e por isso murmurou:

"-Eu não deixei de te amar, tentei, podes crer nisso, mas não fui capaz. Mas não quero que voltes a partir."

O loiro virou-a para si e passou as mãos na face dela, afastando os cabelos ruivos, e disse:

"-Eu não vou voltar a ir embora….a não ser que digas que não à pergunta que te vou fazer."

"-Se for que te amo, eu digo que sim, eu amo-te."

"-Isso eu sei. A pergunta é outra. Eu quero saber que tu aceitas casar comigo?"

"-Casar?"

"-Sim Virgínia casar. Sabes comprar uma mansão, partilhar-mos a mesma cama, os mesmos problemas, e ter filhos….essas coisas."

"-Eu sei o que é casar Draco, apenas….quando isso seria?"

"-Por mim, amanhã."

"-Tudo bem."

"-Mas se quisermos podemos demorar mais tempo."

"-Eu disse que concordo Draco, eu caso-me contigo…amanhã."

Ele riu, antes de pegar na ruiva pela cintura e a beijar finalmente. Sentiu as mãos dela passarem por trás do seu pescoço, como sempre ela fizera.  
Sabia que nunca mais conseguiria viver sem ela, assim como ela não iria conseguir viver sem ele, nunca mais.

"-Eu amo-te." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, enquanto beijava o pescoço da ruiva. – "E vou amar-te para sempre…. És o….amor da minha vida. És o meu sonho!"

Ela sorriu, puxando a camisola dele para cima, e beijando o peito estrutural dele.  
Draco pegou na ruiva ao colo e caminhou pelo corredor, sem parar de beijá-la, até ao quarto. Deitou-a na cama, e deitou-se por cima dela, sentindo as mãos dela livrar-se de toda aquela roupa.

_Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams, dreams  
This is what dreams are made of_

"-Aquilo de casar amanhã é mesmo verdade?" – perguntou ela enquanto se aninhava mais no corpo dele.

Draco puxou as cobertas, tapando ambos os corpos nus. Em seguida beijou os lábios dela e sorriu respondendo:

"-Sim."

"-Boa…pensava que tinha sido sonho."

"-Não é sonho Virgínia, é bem real."

Ela aninhou-se mais no corpo dele e murmurou quase dormindo:

"-Tu também és o meu sonho Draco, o meu sonho tornado real."

_Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams...  
This is what dreams...  
This is what dreams are made of_

_(Hilary Duff – What dreams are made of)_

**Fim**

**N/A: mais uma short – fic. Eu espero que tenham gostado, eu até achei que não ficou mal, digamos que quando comecei a escrever não tinha a mais pequena ideia do que escrever, apenas estava com vontade de escrever algo. E bem…foi isto que saiu….**

**COMENTEM!**

**Jinhos!**


End file.
